


Art for Tattoo Flowers on My Heart by Dreaming_in_Circles (TOG BB 2021)

by gryzdolnik



Series: TOG BIG BANG 2021 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Big Bang Challenge, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, The Old Guard Big Bang 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: What the title says, art for Dreaming_in_Circles's lovely AU  -Tattoo Flowers on My Heart (That was then; this is now)Joe/Nicky, Andy/Quynh modern AU/Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor AUWhen Joe moved into the empty building across the street from Andy's tattoo studio, Nicky wasn't happy. He told Andy so, loudly, in the middle of the street, when Joe was right behind him. So Joe plants flowers Nicky's allergic to in the planters outside the studio. Nicky graffities the back door of Joe's building. Etc. Both frequent Booker's bakery, but never at the same time. They're constantly competing at the yearly charity bake sales over who has the best baklava. Eight years later, they're still not on speaking terms.Then Joe hires Nile, an art student at the local university, as a part-time assistant, and Quynh quits her job as a photographer for National Geographic and comes back, and Andy and Quynh start planning a wedding, and Joe and Nicky are going to have to speak to each other.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: TOG BIG BANG 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213997
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102
Collections: The Old Guard Big Bang





	Art for Tattoo Flowers on My Heart by Dreaming_in_Circles (TOG BB 2021)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tattoo Flowers on My Heart (That was then; this is now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859837) by [Dreaming_in_Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_in_Circles/pseuds/Dreaming_in_Circles). 



> I'm so happy I could draw for this writer. It's such a sweet, beautiful story. Please go and read it. You won't regret it. And don't forget to leave a comment/kudos!
> 
> \------  
> You can click on the pictures for bigger version.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/QSxRC5V.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/QOud77f.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/kZb0Zkd.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dPTS539.png)


End file.
